


Ice Cream Headcanons

by orphan_account



Series: Descendants Headcanons [3]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 01:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Ice Cream Headcanons

Audrey: Raspberry Ripple

Tart yet sweet, Audrey loves slowly making her way through her raspberry sundae as she converses with you. Prepare yourself for intense gazes as she likes the spoon suggestively - an action you would have never had expected before her identity-break. Yet, you can’t say that you do not enjoy it.

Jane: Strawberry and Cream 

When having a date with Jane, she would insist that you both share a sundae of strawberry and cream flavoured ice cream. As the amount of ice cream dwindles, Jane teasingly fights spoon to spoon; yet even though she will shovel more ice cream into her gob than you do, Jane will feed you the last strawberry - even sharing a sweet kiss that tastes of creamy ice cream. 

Lonnie: Peanut Butter 

Lonnie enthusiastically enjoys the ice cream date - even going as far to suggest that you make it a regular occurrence. As soon as you enter the parlour, Lonnie is rushing to order the largest scoop of peanut butter ice cream; with almond chips and gummy worms on top. In fact, she’s so excited that you spend the rest of the evening feeling quite sick... but she still - and always will - maintain that it was more than worth it to spend time with you. 

Chad: Bubblegum 

Fresh, fun and slightly artificial... Chad happily orders bubblegum ice cream He happily chats on and on and on; all the while managing to shove ice cream into his mouth. After a while - and after the brain freeze kicks in - he’ll happily listen to you. Making you laugh as his chin splats into the ice cream.

Hades: Blackberry Ice Cream

Although it does take some convincing, Hades does join you at the Ice Cream parlour. In fact, you’re not surprised that he orders a small, plain blackberry sorbet’ without any toppings. Slightly tart and sour - just like him. Yet, instead of eating his ice cream, he spends the whole date listening intently to you; as well as smirking and throwing in the odd sarcastic comment that makes you both role your eyes and smile.


End file.
